ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Follow That Light! (Prologue)
One peaceful night in California, a group of aliens quietly lands on Earth and picks up some plants. That is, until Kraven, the self-proclaimed 'greatest hunter of all', chased down one of the aliens. The chase seems to endless, until a ship takes off, leaving the chased alien alone. Later on, in the same night, a couple of boys are playing through a long game. Elliot was interested in playing but Kiva, who is helping Elliot's mother at the time, was not. Kiva: I'm not interested in that game. Besides, smoking and beer are not my thing. - Elliot's mom can understand that and thanks Kiva for watching her son. Kiva: No problem. Besides, I've been wanting a break for a while. - Elliot's mom believes Kiva's comment. While Elliot is getting some pizza, he saw a strange figure in the tool shed and ran back to the house, telling them what happened. Kiva: A strange figure? Oh dear.. This could be something.. - The family and Kiva checks the shed, and nothing was there. Kiva began to see something unusual - A set of footprints. Kiva: Ah ha! Footprints.. - Just then, Elliot and Kiva heard strange noises coming from the cornfield and discover the source - a small alien. All three of them are spooked, causing the creature to run away. After its departure, Elliot strangely take a liking to it. Kiva suspects that something crazy is going on here, and knew what to do tonight. Kiva: Looks like I know what to do tonight. - Kiva contacted the person she knows, waiting for a response. Meanwhile, around the Earth's orbit, Ratchet continues his meditation training with his master. Yasha: Find peace within yourself, my student. Only then will you can guide the world, through honor and prosperity. - Through his teachings, Ratchet remains silent and can control the power that still lives within him. Clank, Presea and Genis enters the room. Clank: How is he? Yasha: He's doing fine. His meditation skills are improving, yet his power continues to grow.. Presea: Inner peace.. Genis: Is that what he's trying to find? Clank: I think it's a bit more complex than that. Anyhow, Kiva's calling in. - Ratchet opened his eyes and stands up. Ratchet: Let's get to it, then. - Ratchet and the others opened Kiva's call line and the screen shows her near a house. Kiva: Hi, guys. Ratchet: Kiva, it's good to see you again. - Kiva somehow sees Ratchet completely different from the inside and asks a few questions about the upcoming war with Bowser himself. Kiva: How's the upcoming war with Bowser coming along? - Ratchet said nothing, because of the people already died in his wake. Presea: We haven't got a word from him since we entered Laputa. Genis: I guess that our discovery of the scrolls inside there spooked him. Presea: That has nothing to do with the war we already get ourselves into. Kiva: Oh, okay.. Genis: Anyway, what's the problem? Kiva: Well, there's something crazy going on around here. Clank: That is odd.. Why is that? Kiva: Oh, you know.. The footprints and the noise at the cornfield.. Genis: Don't tell me we're going to chase after raccoons, are we? Presea: You're missing the point. There's something different about this.. Clank: Kiva, what is this stranger look like? Kiva: He had weird eyes, weird alien-like hands and short feet. Genis: The guy's not dangerous, is it? Kiva: Nope. Genis: That's good. Clank: We're on our way. - The screen turns off and Clank, along with Genis and Presea, try as they can to make Ratchet feel better as the intro starts. Category:Scenes